


Happy Birthday Berwald!

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Camping, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, RP, SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: It's Berwald's birthday and Timo has a big surprise for him.





	Happy Birthday Berwald!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp between my Sweden and I.

The short Finnish man sat on the couch in the living room fidgeting. The TV was on and hockey was playing but the blonde wasn’t paying much attention to it. He was waiting for his ‘certain someone’ to return home from a long trip, it also happened to be the Swede’s birthday. Timo suddenly heard Hanatamago, their little white dog, whining at the front door and barking ‘Daddy’s home!’. The short man sprinted to the door just as the giant Swede opened it. “Ber-Bear! I’ve missed you!” He threw his arms around the tall man kissing him. “Grattis på födelsedagen, rakkaani!” He spoke in Berwald’s ear a mixture of Swedish and Finnish. 

“Are you hungry? I have all your favorites for you!” Timo lead the tall blonde to the kitchen where laid out on the table were all his favorite foods, including Swedish meatballs with cream sauce, mashed potatoes, pickled gherkin and lingonberry jam. “There’s birthday cake for dessert too.” He beamed. “So eat up! And later I have something… planned for us.” He blushed slightly. “I need to get things ready for tonight so I’ll be right back.” The Finn rushed out of the room and left the Swede to eat. 

He came back shortly carrying two, very large, back packs. “Does everything taste good Ber? Once you are done we will head out for our trip.” Timo was very excited to give his lover he’s birthday gift and didn’t realize the man was probably tired from his trip and just wanted to relax. He had actually planned The Swede’s birthday a long time ago and was so happy he could finally give it to him. “We’re gonna go camping under the stars tonight Ber.” He grinned from ear to ear.

Berwald wasn't expecting Timo to greet him so enthusiastically, especially on his birthday. The day was usually a quiet affair, so for his Finn to greet him with so much energy was a bit of a surprise.

"Th'nk ya T'mo..." he said quietly, resisting the urge to pounce the smaller man for his velvet tongue of mixed Swedish and Finnish. The Swede loved it when Timo would slip up and fall into Finnish, and even more so when his violet-eyed lover would speak Swedish.

"Ah am, a b't" he managed to say as the Finn led him into the kitchen. Sea Green eyes widened upon seeing the literal feast spread before him. Everything smelled so good and he looked around to see that everything was homemade, something he especially loved. Bought food was all well and good, but he really enjoyed eating what Timo prepared at home because he knew deep down it was made with love, even if the smaller man would publicly deny the 'wife' title now and then. The Swede eagerly dug into the food and used surprisingly few table manners, his stomach's cries for really good cooking overriding all thoughts of eating 'properly'. No one was watching anyway except Hana, and the little dog didn't care since she got a few bites of everything Berwald was eating anyway.

Cheeks full of food, he turned when he heard Timo's angelic voice drift around the corner into the kitchen. He turned, eyes focusing on the large packs. The Swede knew the bag was heavy just by looking at it, and wondered what exactly the Fin had packed in them. Finishing off the last of the hugely heaped plate he'd shoveled into his mouth, he picked up the serving tray for the meatballs and just ate right out of it. Hearing that they were going out camping, a rare and genuine smile crossed the usually stern features of the former Viking.

"Th't so'nds w'nd'rful, T'mo" he said around a bite of food, a smear of the cream sauce having run up his cheek.  
"We h'ven't d'ne 'nyth'ng in a wh'le, 'ther*" the Swede then said rather bluntly, a firm gaze falling down upon the smaller Finn.

Timo blushed, he knew the Swede was pervy again and tried to ignore it. "Well we are all packed and ready to go as soon as you are finished eating." -He smiled and leaned down to pet the fluffy white dog at his heals. "You'll be ok without us for the night right Hana?" Hana whined and jumped up licking the blonde face. He chuckled. "You'll be fine Hana, I promise. We'll be back before you know it." He gave the dog a hug and turned to the Swede. "Ready to go?"

The Swede hurriedly finished stuffing his face with the wonderful food while cleaning up the mess, packing casseroles and bowls into the fridge. However, he kept dipping a fork into this and that as he was cleaning, a rare thing for him to do. Berwald finished putting the food away after giving Hana an extra meatball for good measure on a plate, his cheek still smeared with lingonberry jam.

"Ah'm re'dy n'w" he said, kissing the little white dog between the ears before shouldering the pack. Damn was it heavy! He wondered what exactly Timo had packed in it, but figured he'd find out when they got wherever the Finn decided to sleep out.

"D'd ya p'ck an 'xe so Ah c'n c't w'd?" the Swede asked after they'd been walking for a while through the dense forest outside the cabin they shared. He noticed they were walking along one of the better trails he'd cut, that wove through the property and brought back wonderful memories for the Swede. He'd spent a lot of hours walking it with Timo, sometimes never saying a word while he listened to the Finn, his Finn, tell him about what the violet-eyed blonde had done that day or the results of a hockey game, or what Hana had done that was cute.

The Finn liked to take long walks with the Swede occasionally. It was nice to get away from the house and everyday things. It also help with getting any anger out the Finn might have bottled up. But since today was special the shorter man was in a very good mood and was practically jogging through the woods. "Hurry up Bear I want to be there before dark." He chimed.

"Ah'm c'min..." the Swede grunted out, following the smaller Finn who was practically trotting along. His riverstone eyes darted here and there, a bit of paranoia overcoming the former Viking. Here he was, in the woods, with not a single weapon on his body short of a bloody heavy backpack and a Finnish wife. Well, Timo's temper could scare away a bear if the violet-eyed man hadn't any coffee that morning, so Berwald ended up smiling just a fraction as they cleared the trail.

"Wh're 're we n'w, T'mo?" he asked quietly. The taller man knew around where they were, but the Finn had taken a less-traveled path and the Swede couldn't pinpoint where they were on the property.

"It's just over this hill." The blonde stated. As they got to the bottom there was a clearing, it was the perfect place for what the Finn had in store for the Swede's birthday. "We need to make camp before it gets dark and then I can tell you what we're doing." Timo smiled as he set to work pitching the tent and making a fire.

Berwald went about the small site, clearing this and that and gathering some firewood. He'd found an axe in his pack, and ended up carrying this and that in the form of burnable wood over to Timo.

"D'ya n'd m' h'lp?" he asked, the axe slung casually over his shoulder. During his hunt for lumber, his shirt had been shed and was tied loosely around his waist. A bit of sweat clung to his bare chest.

The whole of the perimeter was also set up with some quickly but well made torches, a remnant of the Swede's 'old days'. They could be lit in an instant and would burn for a long while, enough to discourage predators or unwanted visitors - specifically Denmark - from interrupting things. They also were nice to get around camp.

"No I can do it!" The Finn protested and looked up instantly flailing. "Warn me next time you do that!" He could feel his cheeks go red as he stared at the Swede's bare chest and roamed lower. "Th-this is your birthday anyway... I want to do everything for you." The violet eyed man stuttered still trying to regain his composure.

"S'rry" the Swede grunted, a somewhat deviant grin on his face. He loved it when the little Finn would flail and blush, especially because the redder the Finn got, the cuter he looked. The cuter Timo looked, the more Berwald wanted to ravish him. He would just have to wait.

"We g't f'rewood n'w." he said, a nice pile of various sizes of wood piled up near a place that looked good for a fire. The taller man had also gathered some large rocks to ring the fire with to keep the coals in, and wondered if he should set up the fire pit. 

There was something he found fascinating about the way timo worked, and Berwald couldn't help but end up watching the Finn set up camp - their home - for however long the violet eyed man wanted to stay out there. He couldn't help but feel a little useless, but knew better than to get between Timo and 'homemaking' - he'd learned that the hard way and still could remember how sharp the Finn's tongue had been as the Swede was practically chased out of the house they shared, while the smaller blonde did his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it and want more and I'll do my best to make it happen. :3  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
